Amene
by revabhipraya
Summary: Siapa yang akan Rin pilih, pacarnya saat ia menjadi Kagami Rin yang seutuhnya atau pacarnya saat ia berubah menjadi Amene di dunia maya? Untuk Lixryth Rizumu! [temporary discontinue]
**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Amene © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Siapa yang akan Rin pilih, pacarnya saat ia menjadi Kagami Rin yang seutuhnya atau pacarnya saat ia berubah menjadi Amene di dunia maya?

.

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, _plot rush_ , bahasa gak baku, typo(s).

.

 **Amene**

 **i - Yukine**

untuk Lixryth Rizumu

oleh reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami Rin dan Akita Nero sudah cukup lama berpacaran, mungkin empat atau lima bulan. Terdengar sebentar, eh? Yah, bagi seorang Rin yang mudah jatuh cinta dan cepat merasa benci, lima bulan adalah pencapaian yang luar biasa. Sebelum bersama dengan Nero, gadis setengah tomboy ini hanya berhasil menjalin hubungan percintaan hingga dua bulan. Rekor paling cepat Rin adalah satu minggu, dan pemutusnya sendiri tidak paham kenapa bisa secepat itu.

Tentu saja selain berpacara, Rin punya kehidupan lain. Jangan bayangkan bela diri, olahraga, ataupun kegiatan luar ruangan yang mencirikan gadis tomboy, jangan. Rin disebut tomboy hanya karena pakaiannya yang sama sekali tidak menyerupai perempuan, kecuali mungkin bando putih bentuk telinga kelinci yang selalu setia bertengger di atas kepalanya. Rin hampir selalu memakai celana sebatas tulang kering, kaus tanpa lengan, serta sepatu olahraga—walau gadis itu hanya suka berlari. Satu-satunya rok yang Rin pakai hanyalah rok sekolahnya, itupun hanya saat diwajibkan.

Kehidupan lain Rin di samping menunaikan kewajiban di sekolah dan menjadi pacar Nero adalah menjadi orang lain. Ya, gadis itu hobi memerankan karakter yang bukan dirinya, tetapi bukan dalam sebuah pertunjukan formal seperti drama ataupun opera.

 _Role playing_ di dunia maya, itulah kegiatan favorit Rin.

Karakter yang ia mainkan di dunia alternatifnya ia beri nama "Amene" yang berarti "suara hujan". Nama itu tentunya berasal dari hal yang disukai Rin, suara hujan. Entah mengapa saat mendengar rintik hujan, gadis itu pasti merasa bahagia.

Mungkin tidak hanya Rin karena di dunia alternatif itupun Amene menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri dari seorang dengan nama "Yukine".

.

.

.

 **Amene:** "Yukine-san, nama kita sama-sama memiliki kanji 'suara', ya!" Ia tertawa geli. "Padahal kita baru bertemu di sini dan tidak pernah berjanji untuk membuat nama yang serupa." — "ne" _dalam bentuk kanji berarti "suara"._

 **Yukine:** Mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kurasa ada maksud tertentu di balik nama kita."

 **Amene:** "Oh, ya? Apa itu?" Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

 **Yukine:** Berlagak seolah detektif. "Mungkin kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

 _Ditakdirkan untuk bersama?_ Rin membatin keheranan. Oke, tidak sedikit orang yang berusaha mencari pacar, baik dalam artian sesungguhnya maupun tidak, di dunia alternatif ini. Rin bukan salah satunya, tetapi ia sudah terbiasa menerima pernyataan cinta yang praktis ia tolak. Untuk apa berpacaran melalui karakter lain kalau ia sudah punya pacar sesungguhnya yang benar-benar menyayanginya?

 **Amene:** Memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Maksud Yukine-san itu... ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabat baik?"

 **Yukine:** Mengangguk. "Ya, semacam itu."

Rin tersenyum senang membaca balasan dari Yukine itu. Tentu saja Rin senang menjalin persahabatan dengan siapapun, dan manusia yang tidak pernah ditemuinya bukanlah sebuah pengecualian. Kalau orangnya baik, mengapa Rin harus menolak?

 **Amene:** "Tentu saja aku mau berteman dengan Yukine-san!" Berseru riang.

 **Yukine:** "Bagus, kalau begitu mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan '-san' lagi."

 **Amene:** "Hmm... Yukine-kun?"

 **Yukine:** "Terdengar lebih baik, Amene."

 **Amene:** "Baiklah! Aku akan memanggilmu Yukine-kun kalau begitu!"

 **Yukine:** "Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Amene, ya."

 **Amene:** "Eh? Tidak mau memanggilku dengan '-chan'?"

 **Yukine:** "Tidak, terima kasih. Suffix '-chan' tidak cocok untuk laki-laki pendiam sepertiku."

Kening Rin berkerut membaca kalimat terakhir yang dituliskan Yukine. Siapa yang Yukine maksud sebenarnya? Dirinya sendiri, atau jati dirinya yang asli? Rin ingin tahu, tetapi merasa tidak pantas menanyakan hal seperti itu di dunia alternatif ini. Masalahnya, ada semacam aturan tidak tertulis di antara sesama _role player_ untuk tidak menanyakan identitas asli sebuah karakter. Kalau memang berkenalan secara nyata sih, tidak apa-apa, tetapi kalau berkenalan karena _role player_... sebaiknya dihindari.

 **Amene:** Terkekeh malu sambil mengusap tengkuk. "Oh ya, aku bisa mengerti."

 **Yukine:** "Baguslah. Oh, Amene, aku harus pergi. Ada urusan."

 **Amene:** "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Yukine-kun!"

 **Yukine:** "Ya, sampai jumpa."

Wajah Rin berseri-seri seolah baru menemukan harta karun yang terkubur di pusat bumi. Tidak pernah Rin merasa sebahagia itu sebelumnya baik di dunia nyata maupun dunia alternatifnya. Obrolannya dengan Yukine memang hanya sekadar obrolan ringan yang umum bagi mereka yang baru berkenalan—bahkan lebih umum. Mereka juga tidak membicarakan hal pribadi, hanya membahas mengenai nama lalu selesai begitu saja.

Lantas mengapa Rin sangat bahagia?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Rin dan Nero memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama. Kalau Rin hitung-hitung, sudah dua minggu mereka tidak kencan. Maksud Rin, kencan dalam artian sebenarnya ya, bukan sekedar membaca buku berdua di perpustakaan sekolah atau makan mie terenak di kantin bersebelahan. Bagi Rin, hal-hal seperti itu hanyalah hal menyenangkan yang tidak pantas disebut kencan.

Siang ini, Nero mengajak Rin mendatangi sebuah kafe khusus pecinta komik yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari rumah Rin. Kafe itu sederhana, hanya terdiri dari tiga buah ruangan besar yang masing-masing didesain dengan nyaman. Ruangan pertama adalah ruang khusus penikmat kafe, ruangan ala ruang tamu Jepang ini dipenuhi dengan jendela yang mengarah ke halaman kafe dimana terdapat pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya.

Ruangan kedua adalah ruangan gabungan antara ruang baca dan kafe, alias tempat bagi para pecinta komik yang ingin merasakan kehangatan cokelat di lidah mereka. Tidak ada jendela di ruangan ini sebab seluruh dinding dipenuhi oleh rak yang berisi ratusan bahkan ribuan komik, baik komik lama maupun baru. Rak-rak besar itu diposisikan melingkar, seolah menjadi pagar bagi pelanggan yang datang ke sana.

Ruangan ketiga alias terakhir adalah sebuah bar kecil khusus mereka yang sudah cukup umur. Bar ini hanya dibuka pada malam hari, meminimalisasi kemungkinan pengunjung yang datang adalah pelajar dengan identitas palsu.

Rin dan Nero tentunya memilih untuk menikmati kudapan di ruang kedua, karena memang komiklah yang menjadi tujuan Rin datang ke sini.

Begitu keduanya telah duduk manis di atas tatami, Nero segera menarik buku menu yang terletak di tengah meja sementara pacarnya justru bangkit lagi untuk mengambil komik yang kelihatan menarik. Setelah menemukan sebuah komik dengan gambar sampul seorang gadis remaja, Rin memutuskan untuk membaca itu dan duduk kembali.

"Mau pesan apa, Rin?" tanya Nero yang masih membolak-balik halaman buku menu.

"Es susu coklat," jawab Rin tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari komik temuannya. "Dan pacar perhatian yang ganteng, kalo bisa."

Nero tergelak. "Ternyata aku gak cukup perhatian dan ganteng ya, buat kamu?"

"Eh?" Rin mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar perkataan Nero. "W—waa! Gomen, Nero! Tadi ada dialog begituan di komik, jadi—"

"Gak apa-apa," potong Nero sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Udah biasa."

Wajah Rin seketika memerah, tetapi ia berhasil menyembunyikan rona itu di balik komik yang tengah ia baca. "Ehehe... maafin ya, Nero..."

"Aku selalu maafin kamu kok, Rin."

...

Nero mengangkat kepala. Matanya yang beriris kuning bertabrakan dengan mata biru Rin, membuat gadis yang tengah dilanda salah tingkah itu tidak dapat mengelak. "Rin," ucap pemuda itu, tenang dan dalam. "Aku cuma bilang 'aku maafin' kalau aku benar-benar maafin seseorang."

Rin mengangguk. "Aku tau."

Nero tersenyum tipis. "Oke, jadi kamu pesan itu aja? Gak makan apapun?"

"Hmm..." Rin menutup komik yang tengah ia baca lalu menopang dagu dengan tangannya yang kini bebas. "Kamu sendiri pesan apa?"

"Aku?" Nero membalik dua halaman buku menu. "Nih, ada panekuk rasa baru. Aku mau coba."

"Aku berdua sama kamu aja, lah." Rin mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku lagi gak nafsu makan soalnya."

Sigap, Nero menuliskan pesanannya dan Rin di kertas pesanan lalu memanggil pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu ruang baca. Setelahnya, barulah Nero bergerak pelan ke arah rak terdekat, mengambil sebuah komik yang baginya menarik.

"Oh, Rin." Lagi, Nero menyebut nama pacarnya yang kembali sibuk dengan bacaan komik baru. "Udah lumayan lama kamu gak cerita soal... apa itu? RP-RP itu, loh. Udah gak ada yang menarik emangnya?"

Rin memiringkan bibirnya. "Menarik?" Gadis itu mengulang perkataan Nero. "Biasa aja, sih. Sebagian besar orang di sana baper, aku jadi agak males."

"Oh, jadi kamu udah lama gak main di sana?"

"Bukan gitu." Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masih main, cuma aku udah gak terlalu sering bersosialisasi." Jeda sejenak saat Rin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Jadi aku cuma ngobrol sama temen-temen lama aja di berbagai akun."

"Aku bisa mengerti," senyum Nero sambil kembali memfokuskan diri pada bacaannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu gak nyari _couple_ kayak yang biasa orang-orang lain lakuin di dunia RP?"

"Eh? Nyari _couple_?" Rin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hm... gak minat, sih. Sejauh ini, gak ada karakter yang rasanya tipe Amene banget, jadi aku gak minat nyari _couple-couple_ begitu, lah."

"Oh ya?" Nero tertawa kecil. "Masa gak ada satu orangpun, sih?"

"Um..." Rin menutup lagi komiknya lalu bertopang dagu. "Kalo cuma satu... ada, sih."

"Sudah kuduga," balas Nero diiringi tawa kecil. "Pasti dia... agak cuek dan misterius?"

Rin harus merelakan kulitnya sedikit mengerut karena praktis dahinya mengernyit saat Nero dapat menebak dengan tepat. "Kenapa Nero bisa tahu?"

"Hmm... kenapa, ya." Nero memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Aku cuma ngeliat figur diri sendiri, sih. Kegeeran, ya?"

Giliran Rin yang kini tergelak geli. "Analisis yang bagus, Tuan Akita, aku sampai kaget."

Nero membalas kata-kata Rin dengan senyuman tipis. Ia membaca kembali komiknya, diikuti oleh gadis itu sampai makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka diantarkan oleh pelayan tadi.

Dan pembicaraan mengenai Amene berhenti sampai di sana.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari kafe itu, Rin mengajak Nero untuk mampir di rumahnya sebelum pulang. Gadis itu meninggalkan Nero di ruang tamu sembari dirinya menyiapkan kudapan yang ada untuk pemuda itu. Dan tentu saja, ia menyempatkan diri 'mampir' di dunia alternatifnya.

 **Amene:** "Hei, Yukine-kun!" Menyapa dengan penuh semangat.

 **Yukine:** "Oh, hai juga, Amene."

 **Amene:** "Woah, ternyata kau sedang berjalan-jalan ( _online_ )!"

 **Yukine:** "Ya, suatu kebetulan dapat bertemu denganmu."

 **Amene:** Terkekeh pelan. "Aku kan, memang selalu lewat sini pada pukul segini!"

 **Yukine:** "Begitu, ya?"

 **Amene:** Hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas dengan kata apapun.

 **Yukine:** "Amene, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

 **Amene:** "Oh?" Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Apa ini pembicaraan serius? Kalau iya, aku akan menjadi Amene yang serius dulu."

 **Yukine:** Tertawa kecil. "Ya, silakan."

 **Amene:** "Ada apa, Yukine?"

 **Yukine:** "Aku tahu kita baru saling kenal dan baru mengobrol sebentar." Menghela napas pelan. "Mungkin... kau akan terkejut."

 **Amene:** Menyimak dengan baik.

 **Yukine:** "Amene, apa kau mau jadi pacarku (di dalam dunia ini)?"

 **Amene:** Terkesiap pelan. "Eeh? Kenapa bisa?"

 **Yukine:** "Tentu saja karena aku merasa nyaman denganmu, bukan?"

 **Amene:** "A-ah... tapi ini terlalu cepat..."

 **Yukine:** "Jawab saja iya atau tidak, Amene."

Rin mengigiti kuku jarinya, bingung dengan jawaban yang harus ia suguhkan kepada Yukine yang entah siapa pada kenyataannya itu. Oke, Rin tidak seharusnya bawa-bawa perasaan nyata pada saat seperti ini, tetapi siapa yang bisa menahan perasaan nyata yang timbul saat seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padamu walau kau tahu itu palsu?

 **Yukine:** "Amene? Kenapa melamun ( _offline_ )?"

 **Amene:** "Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedang berpikir (dalam artian sesungguhnya, aku tidak _offline_ )."

 **Yukine:** "Jadi? Jawabanmu?"

 **Amene:** Diam sejenak. "Aku... terima."

 **Yukine:** "Baiklah..."

Rin memutuskan untuk tidak membalas lagi. Hatinya mendadak merasa tidak enak karena telah menerima perasaan Yukine—walau ia tahu dengan jelas perasaan itu ditujukan untuk Amene. Gadis itu kemudian membuka profil Yukine dan mendapati nama Amene di sana, tertulis sebagai pacar Yukine satu-satunya.

Rin menghela napas. Seperti inikah rasanya selingkuh? Bukan, kan?

Ia harus memberitahu Nero. Harus.

"Nerooo!" seru Rin sambil dengan setengah berlari ke arah ruang tamu, membawakan sepiring roti panggang. "Nero! Nero!"

"Apa, Rin?" Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit heran. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa terkejut yang tidak biasa. "Tenang, tenang. Kamu liat apa di dapur? Ada kecoa? Atau kadal?"

Rin menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Bukan itu!" balasnya setengah mendengus sambil duduk di samping Nero lalu menyodorkan piring tersebut. "Gak ada hubungannya sama apa yang aku liat, Nero."

"Oke, oke." Nero tergelak melihat reaksi buru-buru Rin. "Terus kenapa, dong?"

"Akun cuek dan misterius yang kita bahas di kafe itu..." Rin menahan napas. "Nembak aku."

"Oh, wow." Nero membelalakkan matanya, sedikit. "Kamu terima, kan?"

"I-iya sih, tapi..." Rin merengut. "Nero... kenapa kamu malah kesannya nyuruh aku nerima?"

Nero tergelak lagi. Pacarnya memang terlalu polos untuk dijadikan korban keisengan. "Aku gak nyuruh, Rin, aku cuma nanya."

Dijawab seperti itu, Rin justru tambah merengut. Dia kini menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. "Kamu keberatan gak, kalo aku punya _couple_ walau sebagai orang lain?"

Nero menggeleng. "Silakan aja, selama bukan sebagai diri kamu sendiri dan orang itu juga sama."

 _Kenapa... Nero bisa sebaik ini? Jangan-jangan..._

"Nero," panggil Rin dengan wajah serius. "Yukine itu kamu, ya?"

Nero mengerutkan dahi. "Yukine itu siapa?"

"Yukine, cowok RP itu."

"Oh." Nero menggeleng. "Aku gak main RP, Rin. Kamu juga tahu itu."

"Tapi... kenapa kamu santai begitu pas aku bilang akhirnya punya _couple_ di RP?"

"Hmm... emangnya kamu ngerasa selingkuh?"

 _Nero sialan, tahu aja apa yang aku khawatirin dari tadi_.

"Gak masalah kok, Rin." Nero tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan kepala Rin dengan sayang. "Udah kubilang, selama kamu bukan jadi diri sendiri dan sama halnya dengan dia, aku gak keberatan."

Rin tertegun mendengar penegasan dari pacarnya itu. Nero... terlalu baik.

Terlalu baik sampai Rin tidak berani menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Hai! XD

Pertama, Rey ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada Rizu karena... udah mah lama ngerjainnya, bersambung pula! Nyari mati, ya?! /nodong pisau ke diri sendiri/ / _abort mission_ /

Kedua, Rey ingin menyampaikan pada kalian semua kalo "ADUH, INI GAK SESUAI SAMA HARAPAN REY". Tapi... ceritanya nih ya, maafin curhat, Rey udah muter-muter dari naskah pertama, gagal. Naskah kedua, gagal juga. Naskah ketiga, gagal di tengah jalan juga. Naskah keempat... kagak tau, lupa nasib. Rey bahkan gak inget ini naskah keberapa. Sumpah.

Dan... Alice-san! Makasih udah baik banget mau ngebeta fanfik gak jelas ini X'''D Rey amat sangat sungguh terharu dengan kebaikan hatimu. (?)

Oke, semoga puas dengan _chapter_ pertama! Jangan lupa jejak, jejak ;;)


End file.
